Sexting
by StrudelNuggetFelicity
Summary: Unas cuantas imágenes comprometedoras y todos probaron de el, quizá era el pretexto de que "no quería que nadie mas las viera", pero aún así disfrutaba de todo eso... M por escenas de sexo explicito y sin sentido, Cryle, Style, K2


Ni si quiera sabia por que ¿como había llegado a esa situación? y para ser exactos ¿por que de tantas personas tenía que ser con el? pero ahí se encontraba, estampado contra una de las repisas de la librería del colegio, las clases habían terminado hacia ya una hora, mas sin embargo cierto pelinegro no quería irse, el quería algo mas, sus manos adentrándose a la camisa del pelirrojo y sus labios lamiendo y degustando su cuello, los jadeos y leves gemidos de su amante no hacían mas que excitarlo, quería ver al Broflovski pidiendo mas, retorciendoce de placer, gemir su nombre, ¿es eso sano?, quizá no lo era pero en ese momento importaba poco, desabrocho la chaqueta naranja de este dejando a la vista solo una simple playera blanca de tela delgada, se relamió los labios gustoso y se dirigió lentamente al oído de este.

—¿Hoy por fin podré cogerte, princesa?— El tono lujurioso y burlón del ojiazul no indicaba nada bueno.

—C-craig...— Suspiró Kyle ansiando mas de aquel contacto —E-estamos en la escuela...—

—¿Y?— Cuestiono Tucker desabrochando el pantalón de su contrario y poniéndose de rodillas frente a el —¿No te excita saber que alguien nos podría descubrir?— Dicho esto bajo el pantalón de este por completo, paso su mano por el bulto ya formado en los boxers del pelirrojo que solo soltó un gemido ahogado, acerco su boca al elástico de estos bajándolo lentamente para tortura del Broflovski, una vez liberado el miembro de este el pelinegro dio una simple lamida haciendo que el contrarío soltara un gemido que juraría se escucho hasta el pasillo, sin mas rodeos lo metió a su boca casi por completo succionandolo mientras con su lengua lo lamia como si de un dulce se tratará.

—Ma-mas...—La voz suplicante de el chico era tan dulce, Craig no pudo evitarlo, al instante después de eso movió su cabeza de manera mas rápida haciendo a su amante gemir como si no hubiera mañana, lo saco de su boca lamiendo toda la extensión mientras observaba sus labios entre abiertos juntados con sus mejillas sonrojadas en una mirada completamente inocente, eso era el limite que el ojiazul podía resistir, lamió las perlas de presemen que se encontraban en la punta del miembro del pelirrojo y se detuvo —¿C-craig?— El mencionado se llevo tres dedos a la boca lubricandolos.

—Date la vuelta— Ordeno a lo cual el contrario obedeció apegando casi todo su cuerpo a la estantería, sin mas, Tucker metió 2 dedos al mismo tiempo moviendolos de manera lenta.

—Todo menos e-eso...¡por favor, Craig!, ¡n-no!— Este no se detuvo

—¿Parar?, no escuche quejas mientras te la chupaba— Acelero el ritmo en que sus dedos entraban y salían de la entrada estrecha del ojiverde, lagrimas corrieron por el rostro de este, mas que nada por el dolor, ¿quien diría que estaba a punto de perder su virginidad con una de las personas que mas detestaba?, el de chullo azul metió el tercer dedo, el contrario ya mas relajado se dejo hacer, se estaba acostumbrando, de la nada sintió que los dedos de este salían, miro hacia atrás encontrándose a Craig desabrochándose el pantalón y bajando sus boxers.

—E-es muy grande...— El sonrojo que invadio las mejillas de este fue mas que nada por el hecho de decir en voz alta lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Te gusta?— Rozo la punta contra la entrada de Kyle tan solo acariciándolo contra este

—N-no— Al sentirlo se puso mas duro, ¿como eso podría calentarlo tanto?, bueno, era un adolescente, se calentaría hasta por la cosa mas insulsa, pero realmente aunque lo negara, deseaba saber como se sentiría tenerlo dentro de si

—Princesa...— Metió a penas un poco la punta haciendo que el ojiverde jadeara —Si no lo pides no lo haré— Retiro su miembro de la estrecha entrada del Broflovski esperando respuesta

—Mételo...por favor...—

—¿Qué?, no escucho bien—

—¡Por favor! ¡métemela!—

—Como gustes— y de una sola estocada sintió las suaves paredes de este rodear su erección, caliente, demasiado, así se sentía

—M-muevete por favor...— Y así lo hizo, comenzó a embestirlo de manera lenta, suave, como si lo estuviera haciendo con "amor" cosa que después de un rato desapareció, haciendo que las embestidas fueran mas rápidas para un pelirrojo que solo se cubría la boca evitando gemir mas, una mas y dio una estocada mas profunda que las demás tocando y saboreando el pequeño punto dulce de su amado Kyle

—¡Ahí! mngh...— Gimió sin vergüenza alguna y Craig no hizo caso omiso, golpeo una y otra vez ese delicioso punto que hacía a aquel chico retorcerse de placer —Ahh...¡más!—

—Vaya que eres una perra sucia, Broflovski— Lo tomo de la cadera cargandolo mientras lo colocaba de nuevo contra aquella repisa pero ahora frente a frente, el pelirrojo aferro sus manos al cuello del Tucker rodeándolo, acerco su boca a la contrario besándolo, jugueteando con su lengua, las embestidas eran rápidas, violentas, pequeñas gotas de presemen resbalaban por las blancas piernas de Kyle, un gemido ahogado por parte del pelinegro quien había llegado al orgasmo, el ojiverde quien sintió el semen caliente del contrario llenarlo por completo no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, la cosa había salido mejor de lo que esperaba para ambos, Tucker sin mas salio de este dejándolo en el suelo dándole un beso tierno de agradecimiento

—Me has dado la mejor parte— Lo volvió a besar ayudándolo a vestirse

—Eres un idiota—

—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?—

—No...— Suspiró —Si mi madre me ve llegar contigo soy hombre muerto—

—Como gustes— Revolvió aquellos rizos rojos y se dirigió a la salida —Espero mas fotos pronto—

Tal vez esta historia no tendría sentido si no explicamos algo, ¿como es que Kyle, el chico perfecto termino liándose de tal manera con Craig, el mas problemático de la clase?, una broma quizá, así empezó todo, mandarle fotos "comprometedoras" a Tucker solo por que quería ver que pasaba, ni el estaba seguro, sentía algo por el, no amor, era deseo, al ser tan diferentes se sentía tan bien el desearlo, Tucker mas tarde que nunca le envió fotos iguales a Broflovski y así iniciamos una "cadena" de toqueteos, insinuaciones y proposiciones no muy inocentes, ¿que mas podía pedir?, para el pelinegro era un juego divertido, planeaba largarse a su casa a estar con Stripe mas sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, al darse la vuelta se encontró con la persona que mas odiaba.

—¿Que mierda quieres, Stan?—

—¿Que e-estaban haciendo Kyle y tú?—

Saco un cigarrillo encendiendolo —¿Nos viste?— Se burló

Pero aquí solo había una cosa que preguntar —¿Como es que lograste eso?—

—¿Te sorprende que a tú super gay amigo le guste yo?— Soltó humo en la cara del chico al que tanto se parecía

—No...— Tocio con suavidad —Me sorprende que yo no pueda hacerlo—


End file.
